Soft Token
by Hikari Ichijoji
Summary: Mori hates babies and her mom is pregnant with one. Mori has to share her room with the baby. One day, the mom goes into labor. The baby is 1 month early and it has cancer. Can Mori save the baby or will the baby die? *Please read it!* -author's notes
1. Chapter 1

Soft Token

Characters:

Mori- Short, skinny, long black hair, brown eyes, lots of freckles, tan skin, 13, main character

Mike- Spiky blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, tall, skinny, 13, main character

Tracey- brown hair, brown eyes, tall, skinny, tan skin, 14, main character

Skylar- short blonde hair, short, skinny, freckles, blue eyes, pale skin, 13, main character

James- short, chubby, brown hair, green eyes, little bit of freckles, pale skin, 14, main character

Angela- blonde long hair, blue eyes, 14, pale skin, main character

Joshi- oldest brother to Mori, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, tall, skinny, 17

Suri- Oldest sister to Mori, tall, skinny, blonde hair, blue eyes, 16, pale skin

Chapter 1:

My name's Mori Kara, I am in the middle of the semester of junior high school. This is my 2nd year. I skipped a grade when I was young, that's why I'm one of the youngest. You see, I just turned 13, so, I'm pretty young. I'm having a pretty hard time at school because my brother, Joshi, is looking for a college, Suri is stressing me out by her grades, and last but not least, my mom's pregnant. You see, I hate babies! I have to share my room with him/her. My mom has put so many baby things in it. I complained to my mom that why can't Joshi share a room or Suri, but my mom says that I'm the youngest and it seems better. We live in a small apartment that has 3 rooms, a kitchen and a small living room. So, that's why I can't have my own room.

I found myself drawing on a sheet of white paper. I looked up at Mrs. Zae and sure enough, she was talking about pioneers. Mrs. Zae is a Math teacher, but she teaches history instead. "They traveled along the plains, they were very worthy people." Mrs. Zae said. Mike raised his hand. "Yes Mike?" Mrs. Zae pointed to him. "We only have about 10 more minutes left… should we start on math?" Mike asked. Mrs. Zae looked up at the clock. "I will just give you homework tonight. It's just a review anyways." Mrs. Zae sounded annoyed. Mrs. Zae started passing our homework out. The bell rang shortly. I picked up my papers and rushed out. "Groan." I said. I peeled off some tape. The tape had a not attached to it. It read:

Mori, I know you're hiding something. Tell me… or else!

Love,

Corina and Gracie

I opened up my locker and threw everything inside. I walked as fast as I could to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was riding the bus home. 'Just a peek. No, Yes, No. I need to show my mom first.' I thought. Today is the day we bring report cards home. "Hey Mori, this seat taken?" Skylar asked. "No." I answered. "Good. Tracey and Mike and James are sitting together." Skylar sat down. "Do you know how it feels to have a new baby around in the house?" I asked. "Well. Tommy is a little pain in the neck, but it's really fun." Skylar said. "My mom says that I have to share a room with the baby." I jerked my head back. "Oh, that's a problem." Skylar dropped his backpack on the floor. The bus started to move. The rest of the trip was about our report cards. I got home. "Hey Joshi… have you found a college yet?" I asked, taking an apple from the counter. "Weber State and… University of Utah." Joshi was on the computer. "Suri home yet?" I asked, taking a bite. "Nope." Joshi looked up. I went to my room. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "This is Mike. I was wondering if you would like to come and hang-out with us?" "I have homework to do. I did most of it in homeroom though. I don't have much." "Oh, good." Mike hung up. I did my homework until Suri got home.

"Yes!!!" Suri yelled. "What?" I giggled. "Mom had her baby a month early and we don't have to go to school until she comes back!" Suri showed me a text dad has sent her. It read:

Famili,

Sta hom tel wee com hom.

My dad got strucked by lightning last week and forgot how to spell. Here's a translated form:

Family,

Stay home until we come home

Suri didn't show me the part were mom had her baby. I grabbed a phone and called the hospital. "I need the room with Shakari Kara in it." I said. "Room 204. Here." "Hello?" "Hi, is this Mori?" "Yes." I said. "Your mother had a beautiful girl baby. It's connected to some tubes right now." "What's her name?" I asked. "We don't know. The sad part is, the baby might die. It was diagnosed with cancer." I dropped the phone in horror. "Dad? We will save it… right?" I asked, slowly. "we'll do everything we can." "Alright." I hung up.


End file.
